Pequena Louise
by fraulein-madi
Summary: Severo Snape, nesta história, dá vida ao médico... Severo Snape! Depois da Guerra, Snape decide abandonar a sociedade bruxa para viver "tranquilamente" entre os trouxas, adquirindo uma nova profissão, um novo país e um novo estilo de vida. Rebeca Turlaj não poderia ter sido mais conveniente do que nunca. Universo alternativo.
1. Ela é sua!

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**Ekaterinburg, Rússia, 2011.**

Severo Snape acomodou-se no banco de seu carro sentindo-se o homem mais livre do mundo. Finalmente a sexta-feira chegara e depois de uma semana exaustiva, o merecido descanso. O carro deslizou suavemente pela rua, e o ronco suave do motor parecia música para seus ouvidos, cansados das inter mináveis queixas dos seus pacientes. Quando a Sra. Olga entenderia que uma pessoa diabética só melhoraria com uma dieta rigorosa? Aquela insistência em que ele prescrevesse uma pílula mágica para baixar sua taxa de glicose deixava-o maluco! Já se cansara de orientá-la, mas nenhum dos argu mentos transpunha a paixão dela por doces. Já o pequeno Misha... Ele caíra do berço e levara três pontos na testa. Por que esse tipo de coisa sempre acontecia perto das onze da noite?

Severo reduziu a marcha e entrou à direita, sem conseguir desvencilhar o pensamento dos incontáveis surtos de gripe, infecções respiratórias, enxaquecas, febres... Mas nenhum problema o preocupava mais que a jovem Alexandra Ivanovich, uma adolescente anoréxica. Ele tivera de ser duro com os pais para que entendessem que a filha tinha um grave dis túrbio alimentar e que não era apenas uma mocinha vai dosa preocupada em controlar o peso.

— Chega de pensar em pacientes, Snape! É hora de relaxar — ele ordenou a si mesmo, desligando o carro e apanhando sua valise.

Depois de um banho relaxante, vestiu um confortável roupão e barbeou-se sem pressa. Tinha um encontro com uma bela garota de cabelos negros e olhos sedutores que iria ajudá-lo a relaxar. Enquanto se vestia, uma deliciosa sensação de bem-estar o invadiu. Com a tensão deixando seu corpo, começou a ver com outros olhos a sua prática como médico. Podia conside rar-se um homem de sorte em ter tido a chance de recomeçar longe de tudo. Possuía uma clínica que dividia com os melhores companheiros do mundo e tinha uma ótima clientela. Seu apartamento, grande e confortável; localiza va-se na melhor região da cidade. E a melhor parte de ser um médico de sucesso, sem dúvida, era o número de garotas adoráveis que vivia ao seu redor...

Neste quesito, Severo considerava-se um homem simples. Um jantar a dois, um pouco de dança, um beijo... Bastavam para abrir uma noite perfeita. Não que usasse ou abusasse das mulheres, ao contrário! Na verdade, estabelecera uma regra que seguia rigorosamente: nada de sexo no primeiro ou segundo encontro. A única vez em que isso acontecera, sentira-se verdadeiramente mal na manhã seguinte. Ele gostava da companhia de mulheres, mas não admitia sexo sem envolvimento emocional.

Severo afivelou o cinto e esticou as dobras da calça. Calçou os sapatos de couro italiano, confortáveis e macios e olhou-se no espelho, satisfeito com o resultado. Apanhou o paletó no cabide e estava procurando as chaves para sair quando a campainha soou.

Quem poderia ser àquela hora? Willian e Nicolas, seus com panheiros da clínica, sabiam que ele teria um encontro ardente naquela noite, haviam inclusive desejado boa sorte ao se des pedirem. Curioso, caminhou para o hall enquanto ajeitava o paletó, mas o som do choro de um bebê vindo de fora fez com que hesitasse em abrir a porta. Nenhum dos seus vizinhos tinha filhos. Um paciente, talvez? Impossível, não recebera nenhuma mensagem no bip de que havia uma emergência e também não costumava dar seu endereço aos pacientes...

As perguntas o assaltavam sem parar. Resolveu acabar com aquele mistério, virou a maçaneta e abriu a porta, mas por mais curioso que estivesse, não estava preparado para o que encontrou: Uma mulher, claramente perturbada, com uma criança tão agitada nos braços que seus soluços quase a deixavam sem fôlego. Quando se refez do impacto da cena, percebeu que ela lhe era vagamente familiar.

O lado profissional imediatamente se sobrepôs à confusão em que se encontravam seus pensamentos.

— A criança está doente? — ele adiantou-se, pronto para examiná-la.

— Não! — a mulher estendeu o bebê, furiosa. — Ela é sua!

Ela praticamente atirou o bebê nos braços de Severo, dei xando-o sem ação. O choque paralisou suas cordas vocais. De onde conhecia aquela mulher? Forçou a memória, ten tando lembrar o nome, ou qualquer indício que o ajudasse a recordar. O que ela queria dizer com "ela _é _sua"?

A mulher depositou uma pequena mala na soleira da porta e abriu um sorriso, que parecia conter um ar de triun fo, como se ela tivesse atingido um objetivo.

— O nome de sua filha é Louise. Decidi que _é _hora de você assumi-la!


	2. Procurando Louise

**CAPÍTULO II**

Severo não precisou olhar no relógio para saber que estava atrasado. Mal abriu a porta do consultório e Rachel Richards - sua eficiente secretária e conterrânea - avisou-lhe com olhar preocupado que sua primeira paciente já estava esperando.

Ele passou o bebê para os seus braços, enquanto Rachel conseguia realizar a incrível façanha de ajudá-lo a vestir o jaleco e ajeitar o estetoscópio com apenas uma mão, enquanto aninhava o bebê em seu colo, para que não acordasse.

— Severo, ela é apenas um bebê! Isso não é o fim do mundo. — Rachel consolou-o, atenta às profundas olheiras de uma noite mal dormida.

— Não, mas é o fim do meu mundo! — ele desabafou.

— Pelo menos, aquele mundo conhecido, tranquilo e previsível. Ainda estou tentando me acostumar a esse planeta misterioso chamado paternidade!

Rachel deteve-se na porta para encará-lo. Severo, tão habilidoso com seus pacientes, parecia completamente atrapalhado com aquela pequena criatura rosada e sorridente...

— Por favor, tenha paciência comigo!

O tom de súplica em sua voz fez com que ela sorrisse com ternura. Severo parecia fazer aquele pedido não só a ela, mas a seus pacientes, sua equipe, seus dois colegas... E a qualquer pessoa que fosse compreensiva e gentil o suficiente para escutá-lo.

— Estou só provocando você, Severo — ela acalmou-o, sensibilizada com seu ar de desespero. — Não seja tão exigente, dê um tempo para você mesmo.

— E pensar que, em apenas uma semana, minha vida virou de pernas para o ar! — ele continuava, como que falando para si mesmo. — Como gostaria que minha mãe estivesse viva! Ela adoraria a pequena Louise.

— Tenho certeza que sim, ela é adorável! — Rachel a embalava suavemente.

— Nunca pensei que fosse tão difícil encontrar uma babá! Bem, para ser honesto, não estava nos meus planos ter que me preocupar com isso. Mas até agora não apareceu ninguém que tenha as qualificações necessárias.

— Especialmente porque você está sendo um pouco exigente, não?

Severo ignorou a censura no tom de voz da secretária.

— Seria muito mais fácil colocá-la em uma creche, mas ela é tão pequena... — Ele arrumou pela terceira vez as fichas dos pacientes sobre a mesa. — E não posso expô-la ao contato de tantas crianças. Vírus, bactérias... Você sabe como são essas coisas.

— Milhões de mães e pais deixam os filhos em creches! Se isso fosse tão ruim, você não acha que pensariam em outra solução? Veja o lado bom, Severo. Ela teria chance de conviver com outras crianças...

Severo levantou os olhos da chapa de raio-X que examinava e encarou-a.

— Não me olhe assim! Você sabe que eu tenho razão! — Rachel defendeu-se e preparou sua cartada final. — E eu sou secretária, não babá! Não posso ficar andando por aí com ela enquanto você trabalha! Sei que não seria bom que arrumasse alguém para dormir na sua casa, mas tem que dar um jeito logo nessa situação.

— Por que não posso ter alguém dormindo em casa? — ele quis saber, curioso. — O apartamento tem três quartos!

— Severo, uma pessoa na casa vai desorganizar totalmente a sua vida!

— Mais desorganizada do que já está? Impossível!

Os dois riram com vontade, e Louise, que àquela altura já estava acordada, os acompanhou com gritinhos de alegria. Severo e Rachel olharam para ela, encantados.

— Ah, você gostou, não é? Achou muita graça em virar a vida do papai de cabeça para baixo...

A risada cheia de bolinhas de saliva fez Severo rir junto.

— Essa garotinha é muito charmosa. — Rachel olhou para Severo e acrescentou: — Pior para o pai dela se ele não consegue se organizar...

Ele olhava para Louise como se procurasse se convencer de que aquilo tudo era real. Ela era adorável, não tinha dúvida, mas como fazer para incluí-la em sua vida? Estava acostumado a orientar pais. Parecia muito simples quando se tratava do filho de alguém, mas agora se via na mesma situação de muitos pais que passavam por seu consultório.

Não podia aceitar o conselho de Rachel e simplesmente colocá-la numa creche... Também não era justo que ela ficasse atendendo ao telefone e trocando as fraldas de Louise ao mesmo tempo...

Severo deixou que o silêncio tomasse conta do consultório, até que Rachel quebrou o gelo.

— Você não encontrou o aparelho de barbear hoje de manhã?

Severo levou imediatamente a mão ao rosto, e suspirou desanimado.

— Oh Deus, eu me esqueci!

Na verdade, ele nem parecia o mesmo homem de sempre, impecável e bem vestido. Dava a impressão de ter se arrumado às pressas: os cabelos em desalinho, o nó da gravata torto, o cinto marrom não combinando com os sapatos pretos, e Rachel não duvidava nem um pouco que suas meias estivessem pelo avesso...

Severo riu de si mesmo, tentando ajeitar os fartos cabelos negros com as mãos.

— Rachel, eu me sinto como se tivesse passado por um terremoto... Um terremoto diário! Louise é tranquila e serena durante o dia, mas à noite...

Ele acariciou o rosto delicado da menina, que se agarrou ao seu dedo tentando levá-lo à boca com todas as suas forças.

— Ela sente a falta da mãe e ainda chora na hora de dormir. Eu tenho que embalá-la e cantar durante horas antes que caia no sono.

Rachel ofereceu-lhe um sorriso de compaixão.

— Vai ficar mais fácil com o tempo, eu garanto! Mas agora trate de atender sua paciente, que já está esperando há muito tempo!

Rebecca acomodou-se na mesa de exames, o estômago contraindo-se de tensão. Arrependera-se de ter ido lá. Em geral, não era tão impulsiva. Mas tinha que encontrar Louise! Seu coração estava vazio desde que o bebê se fora. Como Agnes pudera desaparecer com a criança daquele jeito?

Lágrimas quentes escorreram de seus olhos ao lembrar-se da sobrinha, com seus grandes olhos verdes como pedras preciosas, os cachinhos castanhos e as covinhas graciosas que se formavam quando sorria... Rebecca conteve-se para que as lágrimas não fluíssem, pois o Dr. Severo Snape chegaria a qualquer momento.

Olhando para o relógio do hall, percebeu que ele estava atrasado. Mas ela não esperaria outra coisa do homem descuidado e irresponsável que engravidara sua irmã e não mais se importara com ela nem com o bebê. "Controle sua raiva!", censurou a si mesma. Dizer a Severo Snape tudo o que pensava seria agradável, mas não a ajudaria a localizar Agnes e Louise. E esta era a única razão pela qual estava ali.

Uma semana inteira se passara desde que chegara do restaurante em que trabalhava como garçonete e encontrara o apartamento vazio. Agnes não deixara nenhum bilhete, nenhuma pista de onde poderia estar ou de quando planejava voltar. Sua primeira hipótese foi de que a irmã tivesse levado o bebê a um de seus encontros e isso a deixara furiosa! Agnes era meio desmiolada, não pensava antes de agir. Este fora exatamente o motivo da discussão entre elas dois dias antes de Agnes desaparecer. Rebecca tinha descoberto que, enquanto estava no trabalho, a irmã ia para a cidade e deixava Louise com a vizinha, uma moça que elas nem conheciam muito bem.

Rebecca detestava admitir, mas o instinto maternal de sua irmã deixava muito a desejar...

Quando Agnes saiu com a menina usando pijama numa tarde fria de outono, tiveram uma briga feia e Rebecca acusou-a de não saber cuidar da filha. Nem se dera ao trabalho de perguntar onde ela conseguira dinheiro para pagar à vizinha. Provavelmente dos homens com quem se encontrava, concluiu com tristeza. Homens que não pensavam em suas ações, que desejavam apenas se divertir... Como Severo Snape fizera!

Mal acabara de formular essa ideia e a porta da sala de exames se abriu. Severo apontou em sua direção, fazendo-a sentir um rubor intenso cobrir-lhe o rosto, como se ele pudesse ler seu pensamento. Seu coração disparou, enquanto ela tentava aparentar a maior naturalidade possível. Rebecca teve de admitir que sua irmã tinha bom gosto! Ela deparou-se com o homem mais bonito e charmoso que já vira, pelo menos fora das telas de cinema.

Ele cumprimentou-a com um sorriso e pediu que aguardasse alguns instantes até que lesse sua ficha e Rebecca conseguiu apenas menear debilmente a cabeça, sentindo-se uma idiota por estar ali. Se soubesse que ele era tão profissional e seguro de si, e tão bonito...

Os sentimentos se confundiam dentro dela, como se estivesse hipnotizada pela presença daquele homem. Contrariada, teve de reconhecer que nenhuma mulher, de qualquer idade que fosse, seria capaz de ficar indiferente a ele. A vertigem que sentia era simplesmente uma resposta feminina a um apelo natural de seu corpo. Uma onda de irritação agitou-a, deixando-a inquieta na poltrona.

_"Você está brava porque homens como esse nunca a achariam atraente!", _ela pensou, odiando-se ainda mais pela ponta de inveja que sentia da irmã... Aquilo era ridículo! Lógico que nem queria saber se ele a achava atraente ou não, que importância isso poderia ter? O que a deixava realmente furiosa eram os fatos. Aquele homem que tanto a impressionara havia gerado uma criança e se recusara a ter qualquer contato com ela se não tivesse sua custódia total. Recusara-se a ajudar Agnes quando tinha todos os meios para fazê-lo, a julgar pelo consultório luxuoso e confortável. Recusara-se a sustentar a própria filha! Esses eram os fatos. Tinha que manter-se calma! Se o agredisse, como realmente gostaria de fazer, jamais conseguiria sua ajuda para encontrar Louise e Agnes.

De qualquer maneira, por que ele ajudaria? Ocorreu a Rebecca que se ele soubesse do sumiço de Agnes, aí então é que não teria a menor chance de tê-lo como aliado. Ele poderia acusar Agnes de não cuidar da filha, e certamente teria razão em querer a custódia de Louise, como quisera antes. E se procurasse um advogado? E se quisesse que seus direitos como pai fossem reconhecidos? Ela poderia causar maiores problemas e ficar ainda mais distante de sua adorada sobrinha. Não queria correr o risco de perder Louise para sempre!

Chegou à conclusão de que fora um erro enorme procurá-lo, mas já era tarde para voltar atrás. Sua única saída seria mentir, o que começara a fazer desde o momento em que marcara a consulta. Agora, era levar adiante.

Rebecca agradeceu aos céus por ela e Agnes serem irmãs apenas por parte de mãe! Graças ao fato de terem pais diferentes, não tinham o mesmo sobrenome e não havia como Severo relacioná-las. O médico não a conhecia e não teria por que associar a jovem tímida e discreta, sentada passivamente na sala de espera, com a loira de corpo escultural e olhos azuis, sedutora e exuberante, que fazia com que todos os olhares masculinos se voltassem para ela quando passava... Não havia como imaginar que ela fosse irmã de Agnes, quanto a isso podia ficar sossegada.

Mas como livrar-se do mal-estar que a mentira lhe causava? Considerava a mentira uma fraqueza de impostores e trapaceiros e abominava qualquer espécie de jogo sujo. Tentou se convencer de que nem todos os mentirosos eram maus, buscando avidamente na memória algum exemplo que confirmasse tal justificativa. Sim, os poetas e os compositores! Eles fabricavam histórias todos os dias, criando personagens, lugares, acontecimentos... Rebecca contentou-se com a comparação. Qualquer coisa bastava para justificar sua desesperada procura pela criatura que mais amava! Seria melhor mentir do que nunca mais poder aninhar Louise em seu colo.

Severo notou que a moça na sala de espera parecia tensa e insegura. Não havia nenhum indício em sua ficha que justificasse a procura por um médico. Pressão e peso normais, nenhuma doença crônica... Mas os olhos de um azul-acinzentado intenso estavam nublados, como se estivesse em profundo desespero. Era jovem, embora sua expressão, marcada pelo sofrimento, lhe desse a aparência de ter mais idade. Não precisaria ser médico para saber que ela tivera pelo menos uma noite insone. Na verdade, parecia-lhe que ela não dormia bem há dias.

Alguma coisa dentro dele se agitou. Seu instinto o impulsionava a trazê-la até ele e dar-lhe o conforto de que ela certamente precisava. Severo refreou o impulso, tentando ater-se a um comportamento estritamente profissional. Passou a medir-lhe a pressão e a temperatura, sem deixar de notar que ela tremia a cada contato de seus dedos.

Severo sentiu que precisava colocar algum espaço entre eles. Constatou que sua reação frente Rebecca Turlaj o pegara completamente de surpresa, e ficou decepcionado consigo mesmo.

Ele estava convicto de que sua postura perante as mulheres mudara desde aquela noite em que Agnes aparecera do nada atirando Louise para seus braços. Embora ser pai fosse como ter um pedaço do paraíso no colo, tivera uma semana extremamente difícil, tendo que administrar seu dia e, ao mesmo tempo, o turbilhão de emoções que aquele pequeno ser lhe provocava...

Mas o pior foi ter engravidado Agnes e nem ter sabido disso! Não podia acreditar que fora tão insensível e descuidado a esse ponto. Olhou de relance para a mulher a sua frente, sem conseguir adivinhar o que a atormentava tanto.

— Eu o procurei não porque estou doente, mas porque preciso de um atestado de saúde. — Rebecca tentou ser convincente diante do olhar de interrogação que ele lhe lançava.

— Arrumou um novo emprego? — Severo estendeu o assunto, em busca de mais informações.

— Não, mas pretendo arrumar em breve. Acabei de mudar-me e estou hospedada em um hotel até que consiga um emprego definitivo. — Ela rezava para que ele não percebesse seu rosto tingindo-se de vermelho.

— Que tipo de emprego você procura?

Severo levantou ligeiramente sua blusa e o toque dos seus dedos em contato com a renda fina do sutiã provocou uma reação inesperada em Rebecca, que sentiu uma onda morna subindo pela espinha. E qual era o problema com ele, também? Via pessoas sem roupa todos os dias e rendas nunca o haviam perturbado tanto. Severo estava tão desconcertado com aquela mulher que rezava para que suas mãos não começassem a tremer.

— Você deixou este item do questionário em branco. É professora primária? — ele perguntou a primeira coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça.

Rebecca sorriu e sua expressão se transformou. A ansiedade parecia ter diminuído um pouco e o sorriso iluminou seu rosto revelando uma suavidade agradável e original. Ela era bonita e Severo a descreveria como uma beleza natural. Entretanto, ele sabia que em vez de ficar prestando atenção em sua aparência, deveria preocupar-se mais com o estado de saúde dela.

— Eu adoro crianças, mas não sou professora.

— Uma fotógrafa, então? Gerente de banco, governanta? — arriscou, enquanto a examinava. — Ou motorista de um caminhão de concreto?

— O quê?

Ele amou aquela voz sorridente.

— Estamos no novo milênio, as mulheres podem ser e fazer o que quiserem.

— Se você diz... — O sorriso morreu e a expressão de tristeza voltou.

Severo continuou o exame, apalpando o pescoço de Rebecca. Sentiu a tireóide, parecia estar tudo bem. O que realmente estava fora de controle era seu coração, que parecia querer saltar no peito. Não conseguia parar de pensar como seria encostar os lábios naquele pescoço.

— Então, no que você quer trabalhar?

— Isso realmente importa? Sou uma simples e banal garçonete.

"_Não há nada de simples ou banal em você, Rebecca Turlaj. Eu só queria poder entrar em sua mente e descobrir o que tanto a incomoda_, _mas há muitos anos não faço isto_."

Severo tentou manter sua concentração estritamente no exame físico e fez de tudo para tirar aqueles pensamentos da cabeça. Até então, nunca tivera sentido falta do mundo bruxo. Para ele, nada daquilo importava mais. Ser médico lhe era mais importante e envolvia mais do que curar as doenças e amenizar o sofrimento físico das pessoas. Ele sabia que o estado emocional de seus pacientes tinha uma grande influência na doença, e era frequente ter que mergulhar – à moda trouxa - na psique da pessoa para descobrir as preocupações que podiam estar agravando o sofrimento.

Ele estava intrigado, curioso e atraído. Essa combinação de sentimentos provocava uma química que poderia ser muito perigosa... Talvez ainda estivesse confuso em relação às mulheres, desde o episódio de Agnes e Louise.

— Gostaria de ter todos os diplomas que você mencionou, mas minha única habilidade é equilibrar pratos — ela continuou, com um toque de bom humor que o deixou encantado. — Esse é meu único meio de escalar o sucesso.

— Pena que você não seja babá. Se tivesse experiência com crianças, eu teria um emprego para você.

Severo ouviu o que dissera sem acreditar que aquelas palavras haviam saído de sua boca. Estava ficando louco? Fora extremamente rigoroso com as candidatas à babá que entrevistara ao longo da semana, sem ficar satisfeito com nenhuma... E convidava uma moça que nem conhecia para cuidar de Louise! Talvez estivesse influenciado pelo cansaço dos últimos dias, as noites sem dormir, as pilhas de roupas de bebê acumulando-se para ser lavadas, tudo isso somado à queixa de Rachel de que era secretária e não babá...

— Oh, você precisa de uma babá? — Os olhos de Rebecca brilharam.

— Sim, preciso com urgência. Mas é claro que você não vai se interessar... A vida de garçonete parece moleza perto de cuidar de uma garotinha...

— U... Uma ga... garotinha? — ela gaguejou, sentindo o coração saltar dentro do peito.

— Sim, eu tenho uma filha que está com dez meses. Ela é linda, e o que é melhor, tem as mesmas covinhas que eu. — Severo abriu um grande sorriso, apontando para suas bochechas.

— Oh, eu tenho experiência com crianças! — Rebecca quase gritou, não contendo a ansiedade. — Eu morava com minha irmã, e era eu quem tomava conta do bebê...

— Verdade? Eu preciso de uma babá para dormir e não de alguém que fique com ela por apenas um período.

Severo controlou-se para esconder seu entusiasmo. Não esperava aquele progresso e, embora ainda não conseguisse entender por que estava tão interessado naquela moça, adorou a ideia de tê-la cuidando de Louise.

— Se você estiver realmente falando a sério, podemos conversar a respeito.

— Sim, estou muito interessada. O que preciso fazer?

— Primeiro, traga uma carta de recomendação da sua irmã.

— Claro! Vou providenciar. Inclusive posso pedir à minha irmã que o procure quando vier à cidade. E o suficiente?

Severo ficou inseguro por um instante, mas ouviu um choro aflito vindo de fora da sala e a recepcionista bateu discretamente na porta e fez uma entrada-relâmpago.

— Desculpe, Dr. Snape. Rachel pediu que eu pegasse uma... Ah, aqui está. Obrigada.

Ela saiu com um pacote de fraldas que estava no chão, ao lado da mesa de Severo. Aquilo foi decisivo para que ele se decidisse. Não podia mais manter aquela situação.

— Está bem, o emprego é seu — Severo sentenciou com um longo suspiro de alívio.

— Oh, obrigada!

Rebecca queria pular de alegria. Parecia um sonho! Ela tinha quase certeza de que a garotinha em questão era Louise, não podia ser outra! Ele dissera que ela tinha dez meses, seria muita coincidência que aquele homem tivesse duas filhas exatamente com a mesma idade! E se precisava de alguém para tomar conta dela, era porque a mãe não se encontrava por perto... Sim, tinha que ser Louise!

— E quando começo? — ela ergueu-se da mesa de exames, com uma expressão totalmente renovada. Nem parecia a mesma moça que entrara no consultório minutos antes.

— Imediatamente! — Severo a encarou com um sorriso. — Pode assumir seu posto neste minuto!


	3. Referências, por favor!

**CAPÍTULO III**

— Você fez o quê? — Nicolas Vissarionivich, o mais velho dos dois sócios de Severo, quase derrubou a xícara de café que levava à boca. Ele e Willian Kohls, o outro sócio da clínica, conversavam descontraidamente com Severo na sala de reuniões, entre uma consulta e outra, quando ficaram sabendo da novidade da manhã.

— Você deve estar maluco, Severo! — Nicolas voltou-se para ele com ar de reprovação. — Ela pode ter causado boa impressão, mas é uma estranha. Você não sabe nada sobre ela.

— Sim, Nicolas tem razão, Severo — Willian completou, também surpreso.

— Você foi tão rigoroso com as candidatas que entrevistou e agora contratou essa moça... Como ela se chama mesmo?

— Rebecca Turlaj — Severo disse com firmeza, tentando aparentar uma segurança que estava longe de sentir.

Ele desejava secretamente que seus amigos aprovassem sua atitude, seria uma forma de não recriminar-se tanto por ter sido tão apressado em contratar Rebecca. Além disso, desde que Louise o obrigara a exercer o papel de pai, dividia com eles as dificuldades que estava vivendo e a opinião dos amigos tinha um grande peso para ele. Mas como explicar o estranho sentimento que aquela moça lhe despertara?

— Bem, eu estava precisando desesperadamente de ajuda. E vocês precisavam ver como o rosto de Louise se iluminou ao ver Rebecca! Ela simplesmente pulou nos seus braços, como se já a conhecesse há muito tempo.

Severo olhava de um para o outro, avaliando o efeito de suas palavras.

— Eu cheguei em casa de surpresa na hora do almoço e elas estavam brincando com os blocos de montar — ele continuou, eufórico. — Quase nem reconheci o apartamento, ela fez uma faxina geral!

O que Severo não sabia era que Rebecca, perceptivelmente "não-bruxa" quase tivera de fazer mágica para dar conta de toda a bagunça que encontrara no apartamento! Deu cabo da pilha de louça de uma semana que transbordava na pia da cozinha, preparou o almoço, sem contar a montanha de roupa suja que teve que lavar. Pela primeira vez na semana, as camas foram arrumadas e todos os brinquedos organizados no quarto de Louise.

Entretanto, a animação de Severo esmoreceu quando viu a expressão grave dos dois sócios.

— Vejam, rapazes, eu sei que estão preocupados, mas preciso de alguém para me ajudar. Vocês sabem o que significa para mim ter ficado com Louise. Farei tudo o que for preciso para ser um bom pai para ela.

A expressão deles suavizou-se um pouco diante da confissão sincera de Severo.

— Mas um pai solteiro não pode fazer isso sozinho. — ele continuou. — Nicolas, você é pai de três garotas, sabe disso melhor do que eu. Você tem uma babá para ficar à noite com as meninas uma vez por semana e uma empregada para ajudar na cozinha e na limpeza. Eu não posso fazer tudo isso sozinho. Você tem um dia livre para sair, divertir-se...

Severo odiou o tom acusador da própria voz. Nicolas era pai de três adolescentes e ficara viúvo havia dois anos. Não era justo recriminá-lo por ter apenas uma noite livre na semana!

— Sim, eu contrato uma babá — Nicolas justificou-se. — Mas só para que eu possa tomar um drinque com vocês dois depois do trabalho. Eu nunca chego tarde, sempre volto a tempo de colocar minhas filhas para dormir.

A culpa se solidificou no estômago de Severo. Ele não tinha o direito de fazer com que o amigo se sentisse obrigado a defender-se. Mas antes que pudesse se desculpar, percebeu que Nicolas tinha mais a dizer.

— E eu tenho uma empregada. Com três pré-adolescentes correndo pela casa, eu seria um lunático se não tivesse. Mas existe uma grande diferença entre uma empregada que vem algumas vezes na semana e uma pessoa que mora com você, Severo. Especialmente sendo alguém que você mal conhece.

Uma tensão instantânea fez Severo enrijecer.

— Willian e eu sabemos como a última semana foi dura para você. E sabemos também o que Louise significa... Quero dizer, um encontro casual o fez virar pai... Isso faz muita diferença.

— Agora, espere um minuto...

— Você precisa ouvir isso, amigão! — Willian interrompeu Severo com suavidade, aproximando-se de Nicolas, o que evidenciava sua concordância com o que ele dizia.

— Você colocou essa mulher em sua casa...

— Rebecca. O nome dela é Rebecca Turlaj — Severo corrigiu ligeiramente exaltado.

— Talvez você se sinta culpado em relação às mulheres, depois do que aconteceu com Agnes — Nicolas disse de forma incisiva. — Você não se perdoa por ter sido descuidado e quer cuidar de todas as mulheres desprotegidas que encontra em seu caminho, assim como fez com Rebecca. Está determinado a corrigir o seu comportamento do passado.

Severo teve de reconhecer que o amigo tinha razão. Sentira-se completamente confuso enquanto fazia o exame clínico de Rebecca, sem entender a súbita atração que aquela mulher exercia sobre ele, assim como a inexplicável necessidade de ajudá-la. Ela parecia tão frágil e indefesa, com aquele semblante carregado pelas noites sem dormir... Mas por que sua motivação para contratar Rebecca soava tão distorcida nas palavras de outra pessoa?

— Queremos que você saiba que não estamos julgando seus atos como se você fosse um adolescente. Ela é adulta e consentiu em morar no apartamento com você — Willian ponderou. — Sabemos que você só faz sexo seguro, mas não se preveniu daquela vez. Certo, falhas acontecem. Você deve assumir a responsabilidade por seus atos e já está assumindo. Isso basta, Severo. Não precisa tentar salvar o mundo!

Severo serviu-se de mais uma xícara de café e caminhou até a janela, perdendo seu olhar no burburinho da rua. Jamais se perdoaria por não ter procurado Agnes depois daquela noite em que se deixara envolver pelo calor de uma atração física, num momento de fraqueza. Como poderia supor que um único encontro, sem o menor envolvimento afetivo, acabaria daquela forma?

Severo sorveu lentamente o líquido fumegante e depositou a xícara na bandeja, resolvido a não mergulhar nessas auto recriminações.

— Não estou apenas ajudando Rebecca, ela está me ajudando também. Vocês realmente acham que sou um desequilibrado por contratá-la?

Os dois médicos ficaram em silêncio por um momento. Willian retirou uma ficha do arquivo e encaminhou-se para a porta.

— Meu amigo, apenas pense no que fez e em como isso destoa de suas ações usuais. Quando precisamos contratar uma enfermeira, você se recusou a deixá-la chegar perto dos pacientes antes que trouxesse três cartas de recomendação de empregos anteriores. Três cartas de recomendação! E como Nicolas diz, você não conhece Rebecca Turlaj. É de sua filha que estamos falando, Severo. Pense nisso.

Aquela frase teve o efeito de uma bomba. Severo sentiu um frio na espinha ao pensar em todas as desgraças que poderiam acontecer. Talvez ele chegasse em casa e não encontrasse ninguém... Sem perder um minuto, pegou sua valise e dirigiu-se para a porta da frente.

sSsSsSsSsS

Rebecca não podia acreditar em sua sorte. Nada poderia deixá-la mais feliz do que ser babá de Louise. Ela estava mais uma vez junto com a luz de sua vida. Depois do sumiço de sua irmã, passara algumas noites sem dormir, vagando pelo apartamento como um fantasma. Já não conseguia concentrar-se no trabalho, trocava todos os pedidos e chegou a derrubar uma bandeja repleta de sanduíches e copos de refrigerante, recebendo uma séria advertência do seu chefe. Ela não pensava em outra coisa, simplesmente tinha que achar Louise! Concluiu então que não poderia mais ficar à espera dos acontecimentos e resolveu partir para a ação.

Quando foi pedir uma licença para se afastar por alguns dias, seu chefe nem sequer levantou os olhos da prancheta com a relação de mercadorias que estava conferindo.

— Pode ir, Srta. Turlaj. E não precisa voltar mais!

Ela saiu batendo a porta, sem dizer palavra, deixando que as lágrimas corressem livremente pelo rosto. Procurou todos os conhecidos da irmã em busca de alguma informação. Depois de dois dias, restava apenas um nome em sua lista e não conseguira nenhuma informação útil. Finalmente, quando já estava perdendo a esperança, uma amiga de sua irmã penalizou-se ao ver o estado lastimável em que se encontrava e contou-lhe tudo o que sabia. Agnes saíra da cidade com Louise para entregá-la ao pai, mas não sabia de seu paradeiro depois disso, nem mesmo se conseguira encontrá-lo.

Rebecca encheu-se de ânimo, preparou a mala em tempo recorde e fechou o apartamento, sentindo-se disposta a ir até o fim do mundo, se precisasse. Quando chegou à cidade de Severo e viu-se sozinha, sem ter a menor ideia do que teria pela frente, Rebecca chegou a arrepender-se de seu ato impulsivo. Não tinha emprego nem casa, não conhecia ninguém que pudesse ajudá-la... E o pior, não tinha ideia de como ia se apresentar a Severo Snape! Não seria difícil encontrá-lo, sabia que era médico e bastava procurar o endereço do consultório. Mas o que iria dizer a ele? Não podia simplesmente chegar exigindo que lhe devolvesse sua sobrinha, nem ao menos sabia se Agnes o encontrara!

Rebecca sabia que Agnes não era uma boa mãe e temia pelo que pudesse ter acontecido a Louise. Ela esperava que sua irmã mudasse com o nascimento da filha, já que deixara bem claro que não desejava aquela gravidez. Ao perceber que a maternidade não tocara o coração de Agnes, ela passou a dedicar-se a Louise como se fosse sua própria filha. Desde que a vira pela primeira vez, com apenas algumas horas de vida, encantara-se com aquela pequena criatura calma e delicada, que lhe parecia a criança mais linda do mundo!

Parecia estranho, mas a pequena Louise ficava inquieta ao lado da mãe. Chorava e procurava por Rebecca, que suspeitava que a menina percebia a falta de instinto maternal da irmã. Para ela, assumir o cuidado e o amor que sua irmã não podia dar à filha aconteceu naturalmente e faria qualquer coisa para tê-la de volta.

E ela a tinha encontrado!

Rebecca quase caíra da mesa de exames quando Severo Snape mencionou que precisava de uma babá para sua filha! Imagens de seu encontro de manhã com o Dr. Severo Snape invadiram a sua mente. As mãos dele eram tão quentes, tão gentis no contato com sua pele... Ainda sentia-se enrubescer ao lembrar-se dos cabelos negros e curtos, bem como dos olhos negros profundos e enigmáticos. Quando medira sua pulsação, ele certamente pensara que ela tinha algum problema cardíaco! Rebecca riu de si mesma ao lembrar-se de como fora tola tentando explicar que estava agitada além da conta porque precisava de um emprego logo... Mas o olhar compreensivo e gentil que ele lhe devolvera fez com que tudo parecesse fácil e seguro.

— Pare de pensar em bobagens! — ela censurou-se em voz alta e Louise olhou-a do chão onde brincava com ar de interrogação.

Rebecca não ousara tentar descobrir como Louise fora parar ali, mas deduziu que só havia uma possibilidade: Agnes certamente a levara até Severo. Teria que guardar suas dúvidas sobre o paradeiro da irmã, ou mesmo se pretendia retornar para pegara a menina de volta. Talvez tivesse simplesmente transferido todos os direitos para o pai...

A mera ideia fez Rebecca tremer. Ela não podia imaginar sua vida sem o bebê.

— Está pronta para o banho, princesa? — ela pegou Louise no colo e cobriu-a de beijos.

Louise balançava um chocalho alegremente, dando gritinhos de alegria. Ficava tão feliz com um pouco de atenção! Ela era um anjo, o anjo de Rebecca.

— Vamos para a banheira.

Rebecca teria que dizer a verdade a Severo, sabia que isso seria inevitável. Mas queria ganhar a confiança dele, mostrar-lhe que era a mãe que Agnes não quisera ser. Afinal, não poderia brigar legalmente com Severo pela custódia de Louise sendo apenas a tia, sendo que tudo indicava que Agnes não estava mais disposta a continuar com a filha.

Lágrimas quentes borraram a visão de Rebecca enquanto colocava a pequena na banheira. Os dedinhos de Louise tocaram seus lábios, como se percebesse sua melancolia.

— Está tudo bem, meu anjo — Rebecca tranqüilizou-a, sem saber o quanto a garotinha poderia confiar em suas palavras. — Tudo vai ficar bem.

Ela estava com Louise e aquilo bastava. Rebecca ainda estava colocando água morna na banheira quando ouviu Severo entrando pela porta da frente.

— Rebecca! Onde está você?

O tom aflito da voz do doutor fez com que ela tremesse. Alguma coisa terrível parecia ter acontecido. Seus braços começaram a formigar, como um tipo de prova disso. Como não podia deixar o bebê, gritou do banheiro.

— Estamos aqui no banheiro! Ele literalmente voou pela porta.

— O que foi? — A ansiedade que o tomava amedrontou Rebecca e ela segurou Louise com ambas as mãos, puxando-a toda molhada de encontro ao seu corpo, sem se importar com suas roupas.

— Qual é o problema?

A visão das duas suavizou a apreensão que escurecia os olhos verdes de Severo, e ele soltou um suspiro de alívio.

— Eu... Eu só estava preocupado.

Rebecca não gostou do tom de voz, nem das sobrancelhas franzidas, ou do jeito que a olhava. Naquela manhã e quando aparecera de surpresa na hora do almoço, ele parecia confiante, feliz com a ideia de que ela estava cuidando de Louise.

— Você vê — ele tentava explicar sua entrada tão abrupta —, eu estava um pouco preocupado... Afinal, é o seu primeiro dia com Louise aqui no apartamento...

Rebecca soube imediatamente que alguma coisa diferente tinha acontecido. Talvez tivesse pensado melhor e se arrependido de tê-la contratado. Severo tomou a filha nos braços e seus dedos tocaram involuntariamente os seios de Rebecca enquanto ele envolvia com a toalha o pequeno corpo de Louise.

Seu tom de voz acalmou-se e soou morno e aveludado. A garganta de Rebecca estava seca, e ela sentia uma espécie de vertigem. Lutava consigo mesma para que seu corpo não reagisse a ele de forma tão... Selvagem.

Por sorte ele estava distraído com o sorriso de boas-vindas de Louise, um sorriso que virou gargalhada nos braços do pai.

— Ei, princesa! Você sentiu falta do papai hoje? — Ele deu um beijo suave na testa da filha.

O gesto foi tão doce que fez Rebecca sorrir. Ela não queria gostar de Severo Snape. Queria que ele fosse o monstro que construíra em sua cabeça, mas essa imagem estava rapidamente se desfazendo. Era óbvio que ele se importava com a pequena.

_"Mas ele se recusou a ajudar Agnes a não ser que ela lhe passasse a guarda integral de Louise! Este homem é um controlador, um ser detestável e sem coração_", ela tentava se convencer secretamente.

— Por que você não a leva para o quarto? Eu já ia deixá-la pronta para ir para a cama — Rebecca sugeriu.

Em seguida afastou-se pelo corredor, escutando uma conversa deliciosa entre Severo e

Louise. O som a fez abrir um largo sorriso, apesar do turbilhão dentro de seu peito.

— Você sabe — ele disse, deitando Louise no trocador e enxugando-a com a toalha —, é bom que eu venha direto para casa. A hora de dormir é um pesadelo. Louise chora até se cansar, para dormir. Receio que você se arrependa de ter se metido nisso...

— Oh, não! — Rebecca sorriu, enquanto procurava o pijama. — Eu nunca vou me arrepender. Tenha certeza.

— Você não teve mesmo problemas, hoje? Ela dormiu à tarde? Alimentou-se bem no almoço?

— Não derramou nem uma lágrima! Ela tomou sopa de legumes com galinha no almoço e um pouco de purê de maçã. Mais tarde, tomou uma mamadeira e cochilou por mais de uma hora.

Rebecca se aproximou do trocador e fez cócegas na barriga de Louise.

— Você é um pequeno anjo, não é, minha Louise?

Rebecca congelou repentinamente. Estaria sendo familiar demais com sua sobrinha?

— Ela é mesmo um anjinho, não é?

O tom descontraído de Severo fez com que ela suspirasse de alívio.

— Rebecca... — Ele fez uma pausa, engolindo em seco.

Rebecca percebeu que ele estava prestes a dizer algo que ela não iria gostar.

— Estive pensando e talvez tenhamos feito esse acordo rápido demais.

Ela tentou manter um ar distraído, mas tremia ao pensar que Severo poderia afastá-la de novo de Louise. Não deixaria que isso acontecesse!

— Não se preocupe por mim. Eu estou bem. Eu lhe disse, Louise e eu tivemos um grande dia hoje. Brincamos, rimos, eu li para ela... E consegui limpar a casa enquanto ela cochilava. — Rebecca pôs-se a falar atropeladamente. — Lavei as roupas, limpei a cozinha, e...

Ela fez uma pausa para respirar, sentando Louise para vestir-lhe o pijama. A última coisa que queria era parecer desesperada.

— Fiz o jantar e guardei um prato para você dentro do microondas. — Rebecca tentava controlar seu medo. — Por favor, me dê uma chance.

— Não é você o problema — Severo retificou calmamente. — Você fez um grande trabalho e eu gostei muito. O problema sou eu.

Louise fazia força para soltar-se dos braços de Rebecca e ir para o chão. Ela colocou-a gentilmente na frente de alguns blocos de montar e então olhou para Severo.

— Conversei com meus amigos esta tarde. Tanto Nicolas quanto Willian pensam que fui precipitado. E depois de ter algum tempo para pensar, eu... — Os lábios finos e sensuais se apertaram por um segundo antes que ele admitisse...

—... Eu sinto que vou ter que concordar com eles.

Ambos se entreolharam. Severo baixou o olhar, obviamente sentindo-se culpado; enquanto Rebecca foi invadida por um desespero tão grande que seu sangue congelou nas veias. Não queria ser demitida! Precisava continuar ali, com Louise. Ela tinha de fazer alguma coisa, dizer alguma coisa que o fizesse mudar de ideia!

— Seus amigos têm medo que eu seja uma assassina serial, ou algo assim? — ela retrucou, procurando quebrar a tensão com o humor, mas ao pensar nas notícias da televisão e do rádio, nas histórias que ouvia contar, percebeu que sua sugestão não parecia tão engraçada...

— Severo, por favor... — A expressão de Rebecca revelava uma sinceridade comovente. — Eu sei que sou uma estranha para você, mas quero muito esse emprego. Eu preciso dele.

Severo a encarava com uma sombra indecifrável no olhar. Ela sentia que precisava ser mais convincente, explicar melhor a situação, mas lhe faltavam palavras.

— Eu sei que você não me conhece — continuou. — Seus amigos não me conhecem. Mas vocês todos podem vir a me conhecer se me derem uma chance.

Rebecca sentiu-se mais esperançosa ao ver que o olhar dele desanuviou-se um pouco e revelava um traço de indecisão.

— Eu não tenho formação universitária, mas leio muito e procuro estar sempre bem informada — ela acrescentou convicta. — Trabalhei a minha vida inteira, sempre sustentei a mim e a minha irmã. Não tive escolha, fui forçada a isso. Não pude sequer continuar meus estudos...

O desassossego parecia brotar por todos os seus poros. Rebecca não queria ter revelado tanto sobre si mesma, mas a urgência em convencer Severo a levava a falar tudo que lhe vinha à cabeça. Antes que ele pudesse perguntar-lhe mais alguma coisa, ela prosseguiu:

— Sou uma pessoa honesta, você pode confiar em mim.

Rebecca estava sendo absolutamente sincera... Bem, ao menos seu sentimento era sincero! Ela lembrou-se das mentiras que contara a Severo naquela manhã, a omissão sobre sua verdadeira relação com Louise...

— Eu tenho um bom coração... Tenho palavra... Sou simples e direta... — continuou debilmente, mexendo nervosamente nos cabelos. Com aquela confusão que havia se criado, sua vida estava tudo, menos simples e direta.

— Veja, eu sou capaz! E vou trabalhar duro. E vou tomar conta direito de Louise. Por favor, me dê uma chance!

Severo a estudou silenciosamente por um bom tempo e finalmente deu um suspiro.

— Eu sinto muito. Mas até que você me dê algumas referências...

Um nó se formou na garganta de Rebecca e lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos. Ela pressionou os lábios com força para evitar que sua boca tremesse. Uma única lágrima, quente e desesperada, desceu pelo seu rosto. Ela não poderia tê-la segurado, mesmo que tentasse.

— Por favor, não chore. — Severo afligiu-se. — Você disse que poderia providenciar referências. Faça isso no final de semana. Tão logo eu as veja, voltaremos a conversar.

Rebecca não costumava chorar com facilidade, nem era do dada a crises de auto piedade. Mas a tristeza que invadiu seu peito foi tão grande que precisava dar vazão a ela. Não suportava a ideia de ter que sair da casa de Severo Snape e deixar Louise para trás, quando tinha acabado de encontrá-la.

Rebecca sentia-se humilhada e infeliz, e também furiosa consigo mesma por ter se metido naquela confusão. Culpava-se por não enfrentar o pai de Louise. Mas o que isso traria de bom? Ele tinha posto as mãos em sua sobrinha, e até que ela encontrasse Agnes, teria que render-se à vontade dele.

— Está bem, eu vou embora. — Ela fez uma pausa e então uma ideia lhe ocorreu, que lhe permitiria ficar mais alguns minutos com Louise. — Mas você se importaria se eu a colocasse para dormir? Não vai demorar muito, e posso...

— Sinto muito, acho que não seria bom. Ela demora a dormir, tem todo aquele choro... —

Severo a olhava, penalizado.

— Vá agora, pegue suas referências e então conversaremos novamente.

Rebecca meneou a cabeça, resignada, e saiu lentamente do quarto, sentindo-se completamente derrotada.


	4. Qual sua verdade?

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Enquanto Rebecca arrumava sua mala - que mal tivera tempo de desfazer - ouvia o pranto de Louise cortando seu coração como um punhal. Arrependeu-se de ter sido tão precipitada em desempacotar suas coisas e arrumá-las no armário do quarto ao lado do de Louise. Ela olhava no relógio a cada trinta segundos, desesperada de vontade de pegar a sobrinha no colo e fazê-la dormir. Tinha certeza de que a menina se acalmaria em seus braços e teria um sono tranquilo pela noite toda.

Quando foi pegar seus artigos de toalete no banheiro que servia ao quarto dela e de Louise, viu de relance que Severo tentava confortar a pequena, embalando-a no colo com uma canção de ninar. Seu coração se partiu ao vê-la tão triste. Logo que conheceu o apartamento de Severo, Rebecca ficara muito impressionada com o quarto de Louise. Ele tivera muito bom gosto na decoração e tudo parecia perfeito. Era surpreendente a rapidez com que montara o quarto, considerando que tivera apenas uma semana para isso.

As paredes foram revestidas com um papel listrado de verde-claro e rosa, com uma faixa de flores delicadas de um colorido suave, que combinavam perfeitamente com a cortina branca, leve e esvoaçante. A um canto, havia uma prateleira repleta de brinquedos recém-comprados e um carrinho de bebê que ainda não fora desembalado completamente. Os móveis brancos e as duas poltronas combinando com o papel de parede eram de ótima qualidade e a forma como estavam dispostos revelava que ele recorrera a uma boa decoradora para ajudá-lo... Mas o que realmente a surpreendeu foi o enxoval de bebê que encontrou, com roupas infantis que, seguramente, valiam mais que o guarda-roupa dela e da irmã juntas! Sem contar que havia roupa suficiente para dez crianças!

"_Nada como ter dinheiro_", ela pensara, feliz por sua sobrinha ter um quarto tão aconchegante. Mas seu peito apertou-se ao concluir que Severo pretendia ficar com Louise para sempre, ou não teria feito tudo aquilo...

Ela havia pensado, desolada, que jamais poderia oferecer à sobrinha tanto luxo e conforto. Porém, ao voltar do banheiro e ver a tristeza de Louise, inconsolável nos braços do pai, descobriu que seu amor por ela representava uma riqueza muito maior e era o que realmente importava na vida de uma criança.

Sem conseguir conter-se, colocou a nécessaire na cama, ao lado da mala, e dirigiu-se ao quarto do bebê, entrando sem pedir licença. Severo olhou-a, frustrado e desamparado, e Rebecca decidiu que estava na hora de parar com aquele sentimentalismo e tomar uma atitude.

— Deixe-me tomar conta disso! — disse com voz firme, muito diferente do tom suplicante de poucos minutos atrás.

Ela pegou Louise dos braços de Severo e imediatamente a pequena acomodou a cabeça em seu ombro e parou de chorar, aninhando-se confortavelmente em seu colo. Um silêncio agradável e repousante tomou conta do ambiente, deixando Severo estarrecido.

Rebecca tocou os lábios com o dedo indicador pedindo-lhe silêncio e dirigiu-lhe um sorriso suave e gentil. Ele parecia hipnotizado. Sem uma palavra, contemplou-as por um longo tempo e saiu do quarto. Mais tarde, quando Louise dormia profundamente em seu berço, Rebecca foi encontrá-lo na cozinha, com uma xícara de chá fumegante nas mãos.

— Posso fazer uma para você? — ofereceu-lhe, grato e solícito.

Rebecca balançou a cabeça.

— Não, obrigada. Eu tenho que procurar um lugar para ficar esta noite. Já encerrei minha conta no hotel quando passamos por lá hoje de manhã, mas acho que o quarto ainda está vago, e eu...

— Não, por favor, fique aqui! — ele interrompeu-a. Pelo menos esta noite.

Rebecca se deliciou secretamente com aquele pedido, mas não podia deixar que isso transparecesse.

— Sente-se — Severo praticamente ordenou, e acrescentou ao ver que ela hesitava: — Por favor!

Rebecca sentou-se, como que hipnotizada.

— Eu não consigo entender a facilidade que você tem para lidar com ela!

— Acho que as mulheres têm mais facilidade com bebês... — ela arriscou, enquanto o admirava.

— Essa afirmação deixaria as feministas revoltadas! — Severo sorriu e a tensão pareceu diminuir um pouco. — Mas não é só porque você é mulher. Rachel, minha secretária, não consegue esse resultado com ela e nem as enfermeiras da clínica. Mas ela parece estar... Eu não sei... Mais confortável com você do que com qualquer outra pessoa. — Severo pensava alto.

De repente, Rebecca sentiu os olhos intensamente negros pousados nela, como se pudessem ler a sua alma. Um nervosismo crescente e incontrolável fez suas mãos tremerem violentamente e ela pensou debilmente "_Você_ _não_ _vai_ _ler meus pensamentos, não vai, não vai" _mal sabendo que o homem diante de si realmente tinha essa habilidade e que esta mesma habilidade vinha se intensificando e recuperando com o passar dos dias.

— Por que isso acontece? — ele perguntou finalmente, depois de um longo silêncio.

Rebecca comprimiu os lábios, pensando numa resposta razoável. Meneou os ombros distraidamente, tentando ser casual ao responder:

— Algumas pessoas têm uma sintonia natural e isso aconteceu entre nós. Talvez sua filha e eu sejamos almas gêmeas...

Severo abriu o sorriso mais encantador que Rebecca já vira!

— Almas gêmeas é um termo que geralmente se usa para descrever alguma coisa especial entre um homem e uma mulher... E não entre uma mulher e uma criança!

A voz dele era aveludada, sensual e provocou uma cascata de arrepios na pele de Rebecca. Deus, por que não conseguia manter-se indiferente?

— Você sabe, instinto maternal pode ser uma força poderosa — ela tentou retomar o assunto. — E algumas mulheres têm mais que outras.

Sim! E como Severo Snape sabia disto. Naquele instante, sua mente vagueou ao passado, recordando-se de sua querida e amada Lílian Evans e do garoto Potter, ambos parte de um mundo muito distante dele.

Severo continuou intrigado. Sentou-se, depositou a xícara de chá sob a mesa e esticou primeiro as pernas, depois os braços; tornando a cruzar uma das pernas sob o joelho, com o dedo indicador pousado na bochecha indicando que escrutinava, atenciosamente, a mulher diante de si.

Rebecca tremeu ao vê-lo naquela postura máscula, fitando-a sem sequer piscar. Ele parecia esforçar-se por acreditar nela, sem ter consciência do que sua simples presença era capaz de produzir em Rebecca. Severo levantou-se subitamente, movido por um impulso, e aproximou-se, detendo-se perigosamente perto... Então, ele tomou as mãos de Rebecca, envolvendo-as numa onda de calor que se espalhou por todo o seu corpo. Ela fez um movimento débil para retirá-las, mas não conseguiu vencer o desejo de desfrutar da deliciosa sensação que aquele toque provocava.

— Escute... — ele pediu, após um silêncio que pareceu durar horas. — Por que você não fica? Teremos dois dias para nos conhecer. Eu não estou de plantão neste final de semana, então não terei que voltar à clínica até segunda-feira, a menos que haja alguma emergência. Amanhã você pode ligar para o seu último patrão e pedir que ele mande uma carta de referência por fax para a clínica. E também pode pedir a sua irmã que me ligue. Eu gostaria de saber sobre sua experiência em tomar conta da filha dela.

Rebecca quase explodiu de alegria, mas procurou conter-se. Naquele momento e desde o princípio, nem quis pensar em como conseguiria as referências que ele exigia. A única coisa que importava era poder estar ao lado de Louise, ao menos por enquanto. Porém, não sabia se realmente podia confiar na sua decisão. Ele já mudara de ideia de uma hora para outra, não tinha garantia alguma que manteria seu pedido para que ficasse. Além disso, Severo parecia dar grande peso à opinião de seus amigos, e eles não aprovavam sua contratação.

— E quanto a seus amigos? Pelo que entendi, eles desaprovam que eu fique aqui cuidando de Louise. Talvez seja importante considerar a opinião...

— Esta é minha vida — ele interrompeu-a com firmeza. — E Louise é minha filha. Algumas vezes um homem tem que colocar os pés no chão e fazer o que julga ser melhor.

Ela suspirou profundamente, um pouco mais confiante. Deixaria para pensar mais tarde sobre a referência e a conversa com sua irmã.

— E então, você fica?

_"É claro que sim!"_, Rebecca gritou secretamente, tentando não sorrir demais. Respirou fundo e apelou para o seu autocontrole para responder.

— Sim, eu fico.

sSsSsSsSs

Rebecca dormiu mal à noite e acordou irritada no domingo de manhã. Sabia o motivo de sua irritação, mas evitava pensar no assunto. A verdade era que saíra de sua cidade para encontrar Louise preparada para enfrentar o vilão da história e Severo Snape estava longe de ser o monstro que ela idealizara...

Seu pensamento transportou-se para a deliciosa tarde do sábado.

Passaram o tempo todo juntos. O dia estava ensolarado, embora já estivessem em novembro, com a temperatura mais fria dos últimos anos nem Ekaterinburg. Severo e Rebecca agasalharam Louise muito bem e foram para o parque mais próximo. Louise estreou o seu carrinho e estava radiante de felicidade. Depois de uma boa caminhada, pararam em uma lanchonete para tomar uma xícara de chocolate quente.

_"Até parece que somos uma família"_, Rebecca pensou, sorvendo o líquido quente e saboroso. Sabia que era apenas uma ilusão, mas mergulhou nessa deliciosa fantasia por alguns segundos. Porém, uma nuvem de tristeza escureceu seus olhos, ao lembrar-se da infância difícil que ela e a irmã tiveram, bem diferente daquele momento que estava vivendo com Severo e Louise...

Ao perceber o olhar de Severo sobre ela, Rebecca respirou fundo e tentou afastar a tristeza.

— Venha, vamos fazer um anjo de neve!

Ela empurrou o carrinho de Louise e ajoelhou-se, tentando dar forma ao monte de neve que juntava vigorosamente com as mãos.

— Ainda bem que você não precisa ganhar a vida como escultora... — Severo brincou, aproximando-se.

Ela afastou-se ligeiramente para ver o efeito de sua "obra de arte" e puseram-se a rir do amontoado de neve que estava longe de parecer um anjo... Louise agitava os braços e ria gostosamente, dando gritos de alegria.

Rebecca flagrou-se observando Severo com ternura por diversas vezes. Ele não era nada parecido com o homem egoísta e rude que Agnes havia pintado tantas vezes durante a gestação de Louise. Atento a sua filha o dia todo, ele demonstrava um carinho sincero e autêntico pela pequena.

_"Você não me engana, Severo Snape! Você não é o bom moço que aparenta ser!",_ ela pensou, afastando a imagem que guardara do dia anterior. "Não vou gostar de você!"

sSsSsSsS

Rebecca espreguiçou-se lentamente sob o calor das cobertas e levantou-se da cama. Não estava disposta a deixar que suas defesas desmoronassem simplesmente por ele ter mostrado um pouco de gentileza! Qualquer homem capaz de fazer chantagem com a mãe de seu filho daquela maneira não poderia ter bom coração. Chantagem, sim, pois ele não se recusara a ajudar Agnes se não tivesse a guarda de Louise?

Não, ele não era um bom homem. E não conseguiria fingir para sempre, logo apareceria o verdadeiro Severo Snape por trás daquele verniz de gentilezas e atenções! Tudo que ela tinha a fazer era lhe dar tempo. Rebecca sabia que para pessoas sem reputação, o tempo era como uma corda. Bastava dar o suficiente e deixar que ele próprio se enforcasse.

Ela tomou um banho demorado e, ao sair do banheiro, quase trombou com Severo. Ele também acabara de sair do banho, e o aroma sensual de sua colônia inundava o ar. Rebecca irritou-se consigo mesma por achá-lo ainda mais bonito com os cabelos molhados, com uma calça e uma camiseta informal. Por que seu coração batia tão forte sim¬plesmente por vê-lo? Instintivamente, ela fechou o roupão sobre o peito, como se o gesto pudesse protegê-la de seus próprios instintos e das reações incontroláveis de seu corpo.

— Bom dia! — ele sorriu.

Rebecca grunhiu um cumprimento ininteligível, tentando passar rápido por ele.

— Ei, o que foi? — ele a alcançou, detendo-a pela manga do roupão.

Rebecca encarou-o sem dizer uma palavra, sentindo-se uma idiota por reagir de maneira tão infantil diante dele. Ele sorriu e suspendeu-lhe o queixo, provocando-lhe uma onda crescente de arrepios.

— Você faz parte do time de mal-humorados matinais? — ele perguntou com a evidente intenção de descontraí-la. — Anime-se, já fiz o café. Isso pode acalmar a "fera da manhã".

"_E acredite, precisei quase perder a vida para finalmente trocar de time" – _ele pensou, mas não verbalizou.

Ele tentava fazê-la sorrir, mas Rebecca estava irredutível. Não lhe daria aquela satisfação, não depois de ter acordado com aqueles pensamentos perturbadores. Nunca se sentira tão confusa diante de outro homem. Severo Snape tinha o poder de abalar suas estruturas a tal ponto que reagia como uma adolescente!

— Obrigada, vou tomar uma xícara daqui a pouco. Tenho que me vestir primeiro.

Rebecca voltou para seu quarto, percebendo que Severo não se movera. Ao alcançar a porta, ainda sentia a pele queimar com o olhar dele.

— Ainda bem que já percebi o quanto costuma ser a sua dose de dinamite matinal! A cafeína tem efeito garantido para neutralizar esse efeito! — As sobrancelhas dele se ergueram e a boca sensual abriu-se num sorriso.

Um sorriso distendeu seus lábios, sem que pudesse impedir. Como resistir ao charme daquele homem? Ela suspirou relutante em renunciar ao seu humor cinzento.

— Já vou — respondeu menos azeda, e então entrou no quarto e fechou a porta.

_"Você perdeu a cabeça? Não deveria ser desagradável com Severo!"_, ela censurou-se intimamente. Estava por um fio naquela situação, não podia ser áspera e mal-humorada com ele, independentemente do que pensava sobre seu comportamento com Agnes. Seu trabalho como babá de Louise também estava por um fio, ainda estava em período de experiência.

Enquanto se vestia, Rebecca afligia-se com sua situação. A questão que lhe martelava a cabeça era como iria continuar mantendo as mentiras que inventara. Precisava conseguir uma carta de referência, e ainda havia o telefonema à irmã, que Severo estava esperando. Como conseguir isso?

No dia anterior, ocupara-se em fazer companhia a Severo e Louise, colocando de lado as preocupações, mas agora não havia mais como adiar, e teria que continuar mentindo...

Rebecca vestiu-se rapidamente com um jeans e um suéter e colocou meias de lã e botas de couro, confortáveis e macias. Porém, ao ver sua imagem refletida no espelho, notou que estava pálida e abatida. Decidiu recorrer a uma leve maquiagem para disfarçar a apreensão que transparecia em seus olhos, e conseguiu um bom efeito com uma fina camada de rimel cinza, que realçou seus olhos azuis acinzentados, fazendo com que parecessem ainda maiores. Enquanto passava um batom discreto, comparava-se com a irmã. Não que fosse feia, mas com certeza não tinha uma beleza exuberante como a de Agnes.

_"Por que estou tão preocupada com isso agora?_", ela censurou-se. "_Nunca me importei com a aparência física! Severo precisa de uma babá, e não de uma modelo!"_

Ela deu as costas para o espelho e tratou de afastar a súbita vaidade que começava a experimentar, como se fosse um crime querer ficar mais bonita para que Severo notasse... Ela sabia que jamais usaria maquiagem para ficar em casa e, secretamente, conhecia a razão de sua atitude tão incomum...

Ao se aproximar da cozinha, um cheiro delicioso de bacon fritando fez seu estômago roncar com gratidão:

— Humm... O cheiro está ótimo! — Rebecca elogiou, recebendo um alegre sorriso de volta.

Severo estava em frente ao fogão, às voltas com uma enorme frigideira, e usava um avental que lhe conferia um charme especial.

— Louise ainda está dormindo?

— Ufa! Parece que ela resolveu tirar o atraso! — ele disse, como que agradecendo por aquela dádiva. — Por que não coloca o pão na torradeira, enquanto eu preparo alguns ovos?

— Claro!

Rebecca ajeitou algumas fatias de pão integral na torradeira e serviu-se de café.

— Néctar dos deuses! — ela exclamou, sorvendo o líquido fumegante.

Severo tocou levemente seu rosto, fazendo-a abrir um largo sorriso.

Enquanto ele preparava os ovos, Rebecca pôs-se a estudá-lo por um momento. Seus cabelos eram curtos e grisalhos, já não diziam respeito ao fenótipo do Mestre de Poções que Rebecca, na condição de trouxa, nem sabia que existia. Rebecca passeou o olhar pelo rosto bem talhado, pelo queixo másculo, cuidadosamente barbeado. Quantos anos deveria ter? Uns cinquenta, com certeza... Mas ele parecia tão jovem, tão bem cuidado! E ela... Um pobre farrapo humano!

As torradas saltaram da torradeira, interrompendo bruscamente o estudo da anatomia do homem mais bonito que já vira.

— A manteiga está na mesa. Você pode pegar a geléia na geladeira? — ele pediu suavemente.

Alguma coisa no seu tom de voz dava-lhe a nítida impressão de que Severo sabia que estivera sendo inspecionado... Cobiçado, seria mais verdadeiro! Rebecca sentiu seu rosto ungir-se de um intenso rubor e saiu apressadamente em busca da geléia. Ocupou-se em passar manteiga nas torradas com um cuidado exagerado, apenas para não ter que levantar os olhos para ele.

Decididamente não gostou do constrangimento que tomou conta dela. Sua confusão parecia crescer a cada segundo que passava ao lado de Severo. Ele colocou os ovos com bacon em dois pratos e sentou-se, convidando-a a fazer o mesmo. Mas a ansiedade por ficarem sozinhos à mesa, compartilhando o café da manhã de forma tão íntima, fez com que Rebecca recuasse.

— Vou dar uma olhada em Louise.

— Não é preciso. Ela está bem. Vamos aproveitar esse raro momento de paz! — ele disse sorrindo. — Quer um pouco de suco de laranja?

— S... sim. — Rebecca hesitou, mas finalmente acabou sentando-se em frente a ele.

Severo serviu-a, e ela inspirou profundamente o perfume suave que emanava de sua pele, fechando os olhos involuntariamente. Mas, depois de uma fração de segundos, tornou a abri-los, como se voltasse a si, e levou o copo de suco à boca rezando para que ele não notasse o tremor de suas mãos. Alguma coisa estranha estava acontecendo... Estaria se sentindo atraída por Severo Snape? Era uma ideia completamente ridícula! Sim, ele era um homem bonito, com seus cabelos grisalhos displicentes, os olhos profundos, as deliciosas covinhas que se formavam quando ria... Era atraente, não havia como negar, mas certamente não passava de simples admiração, como sentiria por qualquer pessoa bonita!

Fazia tanto tempo não se sentia atraída por um homem que demorou a entender as estranhas reações do seu corpo, que tanto a incomodavam. Rebecca sufocou um gemido, como se aquela descoberta representasse um sofrimento profundo. Sentia-se frágil e vulnerável, incapaz de dominar um pensamento que crescia a cada dia...

— Passe-me a torrada, por favor — Severo pediu, tirando-a de seu devaneio.

Ela passou-lhe o prato e ele escolheu uma fatia, cobrindo-a com a manteiga. Severo comia com apetite. Enquanto mastigava, Rebecca observava-o discretamente. Ora, não permitiria que uma tola atração física a dominasse daquela maneira, tinha que lutar contra isso! E iria fazê-lo, prometeu a si mesma. O que precisava era distrair-se, desviar a atenção do fascínio que aquele homem exercia sobre ela. Sem pensar muito, resolveu mergulhar no primeiro assunto que lhe ocorreu:

— Se você não se importar em me dizer, o que aconteceu com a mãe de Louise? — Tentou parecer natural. — Você é viúvo? Divorciado?

Rebecca percebeu que, sem ter planejado, montara uma armadilha. Severo era um médico de sucesso, respeitado por seus colegas e seus pacientes. Certamente, não admitiria ter tido um bebê com uma moça fora do casamento. Ela esperava que ele construísse uma história trágica, cheia de mentiras, e com isso mostraria seu verdadeiro caráter. E era justamente isso que a faria superar aquela atração absurda que vinha sentindo.

— Na verdade, nunca fui casado — ele admitiu.

Rebecca ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpresa por ouvir nada além da verdade. Isso fez piorar a culpa que sentia por suas próprias mentiras! Severo sorriu, deixando seu garfo de lado.

— Não me olhe com essa cara... Há tantas mães solteiras no mundo, por que tanto espanto por encontrar um pai solteiro?

— Você tem razão — ela finalmente conseguiu dizer. — Mas onde está a mãe de Louise? Quero dizer, não há alguém que possa ajudá-lo a cuidar de Louise?

— Eu não tenho irmãos nem irmãs e meus pais morreram há vários anos. Eu cheguei tarde na vida deles e infelizmente, os perdi inesperadamente.

— Oh, sinto muito! — Rebecca só conseguiu emitir um sussurro de desculpas, amaldiçoando-se por ser tão imprudente.

— Não se preocupe, já superei isso. Eu tenho Willian e Nicolas, que são como irmãos para mim. Eles também são sozinhos, e nos unimos por esse traço comum.

Ele tomou todo o suco em pequenos goles e depositou o copo na mesa, como se seus movimentos estivessem em câmera lenta. Rebecca travava uma batalha interna para afastar tais pensamentos da mente, esforçando-se para retomar o fio da conversa. Ela ainda queria ouvir a respeito da mãe de Louise. Finalmente Severo pousou nela seus olhos intensamente enigmáticos:

— Eu não tenho muito orgulho em admitir isso, mas até sexta-feira passada, eu nem mesmo sabia que era pai.

Ah, então agora as mentiras começariam! Rebecca mordeu com força um pedaço da torrada, os olhos cravados nele.

— Há mais ou menos dezoito meses, eu tive um... Romance, digamos assim, com uma mulher — ele continuou. — E esse caso resultou em uma gravidez. E então nasceu Louise, a minha princesinha...

Mas um choro impaciente interrompeu-os, e Rebecca levantou-se imediatamente para ir até o quarto de Louise.

— Deixe que eu vou. — Severo levantou-se, detendo-a com um gesto. — Termine de comer.

Ele saiu apressadamente e Rebecca olhou para a torrada que mal tocara em seu prato, sentindo-se completamente sem apetite.


End file.
